


Protector

by diasthedeathknight



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Birthmarks, Caring friends, Dealing With Loss, Heat-cycles, Knotting, M/M, Own headcanon about Awoken, Reunions, Small Origin story on how Drei and Saint-14 met, mental breakdowns, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: A scouting mission turned into a rescue mission for Saint-14 and Osiris, who send out the Warlock in the first place. Neither of them knew at that time what would happen in the years after they first meet Drei-3.
Relationships: Male Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of how Drei-3 and Saint-14 met, how they became friends and eventually lovers. I apologize if there are any lore errors and if there are: Let me know and I correct the chapters.

Drei yelled out in pain and stumbled back, his side was feeling like it was set ablaze with fire and he clutched it, scared when he felt oil leaking out of a rather large wound that was ripped in his side.

Suddenly Void Light surrounded him and he heard a warm strong voice ask him: “Are you alright, Warlock?”

Blinking the Exo looked up and his eyes glowed brighter when he spotted the Titan, producing the Void-Dome over him.

“Y-Yeah...you came right in time”, he gasped and tried to press his hand into his side so he would stop bleeding.

“Were is your Ghost? You can summon him, I will keep the enemy at bay”, the Titan reassured him and Drei-3 nodded, then he held up his other hand and summoned Geist.

“I told you to not rush ahead like that you Idiot. But nein you were just charging in like you were invincible. You are not”, his Ghost scolded him for his actions and then healed the damage up, gasping for air Drei was able to breathe again and with a smile he looked up to the Titan, who let out a grunt and the Void-Dome disappeared.

“My turn to repay the debt”, Drei said and leaped into the air, sol energy broke out of him and large wings made out of fire sprouted out of his back, his trusted Dawnblade in hand he swung the sword around, projectiles of fire shoot away from the blade, scorching the Fallen and reducing them to ashes.

Grunting he landed on the floor, Dawnblade disappearing in his hands but the hot energy still filling his very core. Hands catched him and he shivered when he felt the soft tingle of the Void-Energy that surrounded them again as the Titan summoned his large dome again. Just in time as rockets impacted the purple glowing surface and would've killed them both.

“Looks like you owe me again, Warlock”, the Titan then joked and Drei chuckled softly, the heavy accent sounded so nice and he felt safe and protected in the grasp of the Titan.

“Yeah...”, he then said and felt how the exhaustion kicked in from the long battle he fought against the Fallen.

“Did you...bring back up?”, he looked up to the Titan, who then chuckled amused and pointed behind him.

“Of course I did, Warlock”

Sol-energy exploded behind him and he spotted Osiris rushing into battle with his own Dawnblade drawn, ready to push back the Fallen, a weak smile grew on his face and he leaned against the Titan.

“Good...”, he mumbled and then he fell unconscious. The entire battle was just too much for him.

“He is just a young Warlock, how did no one saw this coming? And why did you send him out there, Osiris?”, Saint-14 crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at his friend.

“I thought there wouldn't be this much Fallen. Clearly I was in the wrong, friend”, Osiris said to his friend and then looked down at the unconscious body of the male Exo Warlock. White and gray plating together with a purple mark over his right eye made up his face, the helmet probably was shattered from one of the bullets or he simply lost it in the fight.

They were currently in a small safe house, the Ghost of the Warlock was quietly taking care of his wounded Guardian and just occasionally looked up at them.

As Saint-14 opened his mouth to say something again, Geist shouted: “Could you two stop bickering like a married couple while I am trying to patch up my Guardian? Danke!”

The Titan chuckled amused and then said: “I like you little Ghost, you have a backbone”

“And you soon will have none when you are keeping me from doing my god damn work!”

Even in his unconscious state Drei somehow managed to hear the swearing and he let out a deep annoyed groan, sol light flaring up around him as he tried to summon his grenade but his light was too far drained from the battle that he wasn't even able to produce something simple as a grenade anymore.

The Sol Light flickered and then vanished with a hissing noise while Geist proceed to patch up his Guardian who took some rather serious blows during the battle against the Fallen. Saint-14 and Osiris just watched the small Ghost doing it's work, clearly they shouldn't interrupt it again and Geist was thank full for that. After all it was the fault of Osiris that Drei-3 now was in this state. If it would've been up to Geist he wouldn't have let the Exo on that mission alone. Just a Scouting Mission, was what Osiris had told them. A scouting mission that led them right into a Fallen Camp.

Groaning he opened up his eyes, blinking a few times as he looked around, the surrounding was unfamiliar and he felt just weak and exhausted. Rather carefully he lifted himself up, looking around as best as he could.

“He is awake!”, someone yelled and Drei flinched at the voice, it rung in his head like an alarm and he groaned in pain.

Warm big hands catched him as he was in the danger of falling back down into the soft mattress.

“Careful”, the voice was soft and gentle, Drei looked into the direction of the voice and his entire movements were halted when he spotted him. Purple glowing optics looked at him, black gray faceplates made up the skull of the male Exo, a soft smile on their face.

“Osiris said you should rest for at least a few hours before you take up your weapons again”, the Titan then exclaimed and leaned forward on his chair, gently pressing Drei's body back onto the mattress.

“I think you would have to either pin him down yourself or strap him to the bed”, Geist's voice chimed in from the side and Drei looked rather offended at his Ghost, who floated a few inches over his feet, shell spinning as he poured a bit more light onto Drei.

“Is that so?”

“Ja, unfortunately that is so, he sometimes is even more stubborn than a Titan if you ask me”

Drei let out a deep sigh and then said to his Ghost: “Could you...just leave us alone please?”

Geist made an offended sound but disappeared into a blue shimmer, combined himself with Drei's light and proceeded to fill up his light, healing the smaller damages that were done to the Exo in the fight.

“Are you really that stubborn?”, the Titan now sounded a bit surprised and Drei chuckled amused, then he looked up at the Titan, who still had him pinned down to the mattress with one of his large hands.

“Yes. If I am able to help out others then why not pick up my weapons and help them?”, he tried to explain his actions to the other.

“But even a Guardian like you should rest, I am a Titan but even I know that there are limits on how much light we can channel before it becomes too much. So listen to my brothers advise and rest or I will force you to stay in your bed”

“And how do you want to do that?”, Drei looked at Saint-14 and had a smirk on his face that the other didn't seem to like.

What came next he didn't see coming, the large Exo simply just jumped onto him and then looked into his eyes.

“Now you can't move, you might be strong but you can't be strong enough to lift me up in your current state”

Drei hated that the Exo was right but on the other side...this wasn't so bad. He could really get used to something like that. So he just smiled at Saint-14 and then said: “I knew that you Titans were straightforward but even that is something that I wouldn't think a Titan would do. What is your name?”

“Saint-14. And yours?”

“Drei-3”


	2. Surprises

Sighing the Warlock let his head rest on the lap of the Titan, looking up at the face of the other Exo.  
“You ever asked yourself who you were before you got put into this body?”, Drei-3 asked Saint-14.

The Titan looked down to him and gently chuckled before he gave him his answer: “No. Whoever I was before I became this I am not interested in finding out who I was”

For Drei-3 this was answer enough and so the Warlock returned to his thoughts, looking past Saint-14’s face up into the sky of the City. Currently both of them laid on the roof of their apartment complex and enjoyed some peace and quiet.

“I sometimes ask myself who I was but then I push it aside, thinking that Guardians should never investigate in their past. What was should rest and it is nothing we should concern ourselves with. The memories I have from before hint that I was an Awoken, but I don’t know nothing more asides from that”

Saint-14 chuckles soft and then his fingers gently trace the faceplates of Drei-3, who felt his core heat up a bit at the gentle touch. He really wasn’t used to such gentle touches and so it startled him a bit. Not that he had anything against it but it was new for him being touched in such a gentle and soft way.

“You should keep your thoughts to those things that matter more than your own past, Warlock”, he gently reminded Drei-3, who nodded and smiled warm at Saint-14.

“Maybe on how I congratulate you for becoming the Vanguard Commander and the Vanguard for the Titans?”

“Who told you?”, Saint-14 looked curious down at him and the Exo chuckled, then he leaned up and whispered in his ear: “Osiris”

“I should have known my brother can’t keep a surprise for himself! He is know the Vanguard of the Warlocks if you didn’t knew that”, Saint-14 didn’t sound angry he sounded a bit disappointed about the fact that he couldn’t surprise Drei-3 with the news anymore, that someone else spoiled it for him.

Drei-3 chuckled soft and then leaned up to gently take of Saint-14’s helmet, his fingers gently wrapped around the chin of the black-grey plated face of the Exo, lowering it into his direction so he could plant a gentle kiss on the plates that made up the mouth. It was just a brushing of metal against metal, but for Drei-3 it was more than he could ever wanted. Along with getting more free time to spent with the Titan, but now that he was the Vanguard Commander, they would have even less time to spent with each other.

“What is on your mind my sunlight? I can see that frown in your optics and I do not like it”, Saint-14 gently traced a finger over Drei-3 forehead and the Exo sighed, then he leaned against the stronger Titan and mumbled in his shoulder: “Now I get to spent even less time with you…”

“Nonsense! You will help me out!”, Saint-14 smiled at him and the Warlock looked a bit confused.

“What do you mean?”, he then asked the smiling Titan, who let out a soft chuckle and a few moments later Drei-3 found himself pinned to the floor, the Titan towering over him like a predator.

“You are my personal assistant!”, he exclaimed and the Exo just stared at him before he made a weak sound that sounded like a mixture of a sob and an excited squeal.

Saint-14 was a bit surprised when he got hugged and pulled down onto the smaller body of the Warlock, arms holding him in a very tight embrace, body shivering with excitement.

“Thank you…!”

“You’re welcome my sunlight”, Saint-14 smiled soft and then returned the hug as best as he could without breaking Drei-3’s chassis.

“Wait, hold on, you are telling me that…?”

“Osiris went into the Infinite Forest and Saint-14 followed him”, the young Titan exclaimed in front of him, looking rather nervous.

“Why would he…?”, Drei-3 looked to the young Titan, who shrugged and then said: “I am sorry, I can only repeat what the observing Hunter has told me. The reasons are not known to myself”

“It’s okay...you can go…”, Drei-3 dismissed the blond Titan and looked down on the reports he had to fill out about his last patrol to observe Hive movement on the Moon. Sighing he put down the pen and mumbled: “I have a very bad feeling about this…”

At this time Drei-3 didn’t knew just how right he would be with that statement.


	3. Losing something important

As soon as Drei heard from Savalthus that his Ghost had sensed traces of Saint-14’s light on Mercury he flew there himself.

Geist floated next to him and said: “After all this years we can be glad when he is even sane. You know how some of Osiris reflections went mad from what they’ve seen in the Infinite Forest, oder?”

“Just…scan for his light-traces!”, Drei hissed, his mind was spinning and he just hoped that Saint-14 was alive, that he could embrace his beloved again. He wanted nothing more than to hear the soft voice with that heavy accent again, to feel the touch of the Titan again.

“I found some of them but…they are old…”

“Keep searching!”, Drei yelled at Geist, firing at the Vex that came near to them, the arrows piercing right through their white glowing chests, their core exploding with the force the arrows shattered the glass and spilled the Radiolaria that was inside them, electricity sparking inside them from the Radiolaria and damaging their system until they would just explode into their parts and stop functioning at all. With every Vex that Drei killed he felt more satisfied. Those bastards had taken his previous fireteam from him. If they wouldn’t have created the Infinite Forest then Osiris would’ve never vanished in there and Saint-14 would’ve never followed him.

Osiris had returned but not the former Vanguard Titan. And that had Drei worrying so much. He still had it clear in mind how he screamed at Osiris for doing that, how he yelled at his reflections how much he hated them and that he wanted to speak to the real Osiris and not his reflections.

And when the real Osiris stood in front of him Drei simply smacked him in the face, screamed his frustration out and just tore into Osiris, ranting about how he was always getting the curiosity the better of him and how he dared to leave the city behind when they needed someone like him the most. He yelled at him how they would’ve needed him when they reclaimed the City from the claws of the Cabal, how it felt to lose his light and to be powerless, how afraid he was to lose Osiris to the Vex.

In the end Drei just knelt in front of Osiris crying and sobbing, to spent to do anything else than just kneel there and let the pain flow free he had suppressed all those years. The pain he felt when Osiris left both him and Saint-14 and the stinging sensation that had ripped through him when he learned of Saint-14’s departure after the Warlock. Osiris was honestly surprised that Saint-14 went after him and then told him that he never encountered him in the Infinite Forest in person but some of his Reflections have seen him and fled from him because they were scared of the angry Titan, who yelled at them.

“Drei…”

The Warlock blinked as he found himself in a simulation that was…somehow familiar. The barren grey rocks and the absence of the Traveler. That was the future that he had seen back when he helped Osiris destroy Panoptes and the Rootmind before that.

He could feel dread settle in his heart and he looked at Geist, who had apparently found a recent signature of Saint-14’s light.

But what he saw was only a large triangle portal like the entrance to the Infinite Forest, like the gateways he stepped through so many times. And it scared him.

“Geist…”

“I am…sorry…”, the small machine sounded honestly like it was sorry and Drei began to shake uncontrollably. No! This could not be true!

He stepped through the portal and stopped right at the entrance of the tomb.

His tomb.

Purple long ribbons floated around his body, he was without a helmet and just floated there like was sleeping. Thousand and Thousand of dead Vex laying around him, green grass growing underneath him like someone tried to build a comfortable bed for him.

Drei felt…nothing.

He felt like the time he lost his light. Helpless. Alone.

The Warlock stumbled to the floating corpse of the dead Exo and collapsed right next to him. He couldn’t hear Osiris over the coms or even Sagira who tried to somehow calm him down.

Never again would he be called Sunlight. Never again would those fingers trace over his face or those optics look over his body. He would never again hear the voice of his beloved.

Tears gathered in his eyes and he let out a scream of pain, solar light erupted around him, torched the ground and some of the ribbons, shaking he hid his face into the armor, not caring for the cuts that the sharp edges were causing in his cheek. He didn’t feel the pain that flared up or the blood trickling over his cheeks, mixing with his tears until his Ghost healed the cuts himself. Not even the soothing voice of Geist could pierce through the numbness that affected his whole body.

Time became something that had no meaning to Drei, he would just exist and do his job, then he would crawl into the large bed he once shared with Saint-14, fall asleep or cry himself into sleep.

Nassiz and Sal were looking after him and thanks to the two he at least ate regularly so his weight wouldn’t drop. He also did way more Crucible matches, threw himself at any bounty that the Vanguard had and was willing to do everything as long as it kept his thoughts busy and far away from reality.

But that wasn’t a healthy way for himself, Drei knew it but he didn’t want to do something about it. Saint-14 was gone and nothing could replace him. Nothing could fix the giant hole in his heart or the numbness that spread whenever he heard someone talk about the legendary Titan.

And then came the day when Drei just gave up.


	4. Haunting memories

_Drei-3 chuckles amused as he listens to Saint-14 telling him about his first mission on Mercury, proudly telling him about the Guardian that assisted him, who he looks up to and tries his best to be just like him._

_“That Guardian sounds like a really nice person if you ask me”, the Warlock says with a fond smile on his face and Saint nods, then he looks down on his shotgun he started cleaning from all the stains of blood and signs of combat. The Titan was very notorious when it came to his armor and the weapon. He cleaned it after almost every battle and treasured it like nothing else._

_For Drei-3 that was adorable and he was also awestruck how a Titan would take care of his equipment with such great care. The other Titans he met until Saint were all just very careless with their equipment and broken weapons were often tossed aside or scrapped into Gunsmith materials. But not Saint, he either kept the weapons or gifted them to people that needed them more than himself._

_“He was a Titan just like me, but he fought with a ferocity that I haven't seen before. He tore through those Fallen like it meant nothing to him, a strange Handcanon in hand he just shoot through them like they had armor of paper. And if someone went near him he punched their skull in. I would really like to see them again”, Saint-14 finished cleaning his shotgun and then he looked up to Drei with a soft smile on his face._

_“But you are just as fierce as them. Despite you being a Warlock you are very powerful. Don't tell Osiris that I told you that but, I think you are even stronger than he is”_

_Drei smiled and could feel his own core heating up, the equivalent to a blush that would occur when he would still be an Awoken or Human, but he was an Exo, a living, thinking, machine._

Gasping the Awoken then woke up in his small chamber he had, shivering he hugged himself and tears begun to obscure his vision. Blinking he tried to avoid crying but the sadness rose up in him and reached out to him, black ink dug deep into his heart and a muffled sound of pain came out of him. He would never...see Saint again.

Memories resurfaced and he let out a startled cry as he could feel the shackles around his hands again, the sound of the whip, cracking in the air, the pain flaring up in his back and the blood dripping down as his skin split open. It felt like a hot knife was being pressed against his back and he didn't like it.

The dripping sound of tears forced him back into reality. He wasn't a slave anymore. His light was no longer taken from him. He was safe. He had a fireteam to lead.

“Drei...?”

Sal!

The Awoken looked up into the worried green eyes of Sal, who then rather carefully knelt down in front of him, gently hugging his shivering body and pulling it close to his own. The heartbeat of the Titan was strong and it...felt so good...

Gasping for air the Awoken then clung to him as his life would depend on it, his fingernails dug into the soft clothes and skin, probably leaving some marks and bruises in it, but both of them didn't care about that at the moment. Savalthus was used to pain and he wouldn't complain about it as he knew that Drei needed this strong grip on him to feel safe.

For about 10 or so minutes they both just kneeled on the floor, Drei almost crushing Sal with his strong hug. After those 10 minutes the Titan could feel how the embrace lost the strength. Drei took a deep breath and then just slumped against Sal's body, exhaling with a deep sigh of exhaustion.

Sal didn't say anything he just gently lifted the Warlock up and then placed him down on his bed again, very carefully he then laid himself down behind Drei.

“Cuddling?”

Drei only answered with a weak nod, but that was all that the Titan needed to know as he wrapped his arms from behind around Drei and gently nuzzled into his back.

The Warlock relaxed and soon drifted back to sleep, if Sal wouldn't smell like pinetrees and orange he could almost imagine it would be Saint-14 holding him.

Sal summoned his Ghost and then he told him with a soft voice: “Tell Shaxx I won't be able to make it to our date tonight, okay?”

The Ghost only spinned his black-red Lionshell in response to that because he didn't want to wake up the sleeping Warlock.

Then Sal blinked surprised as he could hear a loud knock on the door that sounded like Shaxx, he rather carefully let go of Drei's body and slipped past him out of the big bed.

Heading over to the entrance of the apartment he was quite baffled as he saw Shaxx standing before the door, holding a large bag in his hands.

“I thought of that, Sal”, the Crucible Overseer then entered the room and looked over to were Drei's bedroom was.

“Wake him up, I'm sure he hasn't eaten in a few days”, he says and Sal nods before he heads into the room, gently tapping on Drei's shoulder.

“Drei?”

The Warlock groaned and opened his eyes, blinking a few times before he was really awake, his golden eyes actually had a weaker glow than the last time Sal saw him and as he looked over his slim body he thought that maybe Shaxx was correct.

“Shaxx brought some food”, Sal then told him and Drei's entire face lit up as he heard that there was food.

Smiling the Titan turned around and walked out of the bedroom, a bit surprised to see Shaxx without his helmet standing on the counter of the kitchen, unloading the containers onto the counter itself.

Short cut white hair cover his head and brown eyes look warm at Sal as he leans against the counter, the left eye of Shaxx is milky and clouded, a shallow scar running over the side of his head. Shaxx never told Sal what happened but Sal suspects that it was during the battle of Twilight Gap.

They both looked up from the counter as they heard Drei entering the room. The Awoken looked rather tired and just so done with his life as he sat down on the kitchen table, his golden eyes glowing a bit too soft for both of them. They might not be experts on Awoken but Shaxx knew a few things about them. Their eyes were not only an indicator if they were possessed but also a view into their emotional state.

Shaxx gently placed down the food in front of Drei, who looked at the pizza right in front of him as it would be an illusion or disappear every moment.

“Drei, please eat something”, Sal then gently pushed Drei and the Warlock looked up to Sal with an expression on his face that made Sal flinch back.

He never had seen that much hurt in someones eyes. Even Shaxx now looked very concerned.

“Are you alright? Do you need to-”

“I'm fine...”, Drei said and then he took a deep breath.

“So...I don't think you two know this but...when the light was taken from us...I...people found me. They...originally thought I was dead but when I...begun to move they...”, Drei took a deep breath again and his eyes flickered a bit as solar energy flared up in them. The memories must be very terrible for him when his own light would flare up like that. Only very strong emotions can cause something like that.

Both Titans didn't push the Warlock and let him talk at his own pace and speak up when he was ready for it.

“They said I would only be of use as a slave. And so they...begun doing just that. I...lived for about 5 months as a slave. Without my light I wasn't able to fight them back...then one day...the Red Legion attacked the camp and I took that opportunity to flee”

Drei stared into the distance as he recalled those 5 months of torture and pain. If he cursed he got whipped, the same happened when he didn't follow instructions or commands.

He was so glad when he escaped that hellhole.

And now with the knowledge of having lost Saint...

He wished he would've died in that hellhole.

“But now...I just wished that I...would've stayed there and...just died....”, his voice cracked at the end and he just looked up to Sal and Shaxx, who both were shocked at this confession the Awoken just made.

“Drei...”, Sal tried to find some words, but he couldn't say anything right now, his mind was racing and all those things that Drei did now made sense. That he avoided cursing, that he flinched when he heard a certain sound or that one time were he completely lost it when Sal reloaded the new shotgun he got from Amanada. Nassiz still had some scorch marks on his body from that day when Drei just freaked out as soon as he heard the sound and just summoned his Dawnblade and started blasting everything and everyone with his solarenergy.

“I...don't have the right words right now but...if you ever want to talk more about it...I...no we....are here for you”, the Titan then said with a stern voice and Shaxx smiled before he added: “And if you want we could also do a bit more hand to hand combat training so you never end up in a situation like this again”

Drei looked at them and for the first time since he learned about Saints destiny he smiled.

“Thank you...”, he said with a warm voice, then he turned to the pizza and begun to eat like he hadn't eaten in weeks.


	5. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter plays after the story "Welcome home my Light", I didn't want to post it twice.  
> Also I have my own headcanon for the Awoken just so you all know about that and are not confused when you later read something about heat and birthmarks.

“You have kept your ship in a good condition”, Saint-14 says and Drei blushes a bit, then he nods before he tries to put in the coordinates of the last city but his hands shake to much. Tears dwell up in his eyes and he then turns around and embraces Saint-14 in a strong hug.

The Titan tumbles a bit and lets out a surprised yell but then his arms wrap around Drei and the Warlock lets out a sob he kept inside for decades. All the pain that nagged at him is suddenly gone and relief floods over him. Tears stream down his face and he struggles with his own thoughts for a moment.

Strong hands gently move over his back and then he can hear Saint-14 chuckle and whisper: “I see you followed my training schedule I set up for you”

Drei lets out a laugh and then shivers as Saint let's out a soft noise.

“How about you let your Ghost handle the rest and we two talk a bit? I think you have done enough for the day”, the Titan then brought up the proposal and Drei nods.

“Y-Yeah. Geist, can you...?”

The Ghost manifested in the air next to Drei out of blue light, spun it's purple lionshell and then disappeared without a word in the cockpit, a bit later Drei could hear the sound of engines being started and he felt the ship lift off the ground.

Saint-14 nods and then he lifts up Drei and walks with him to another room in the ship, the personal chamber in which Drei has set up his bed in case he ever would need to sleep in his ship.

The sheets are comfortable and soft to the touch as Saint gently drops him in the bed, before he removes his own helmet and a lot of his own armor, then he lays himself down next to Drei, hands gently shoving off the gray coat he wears, only to stop at the golden dragon bond that the Warlock is wearing.

The purple optics wide in surprise as he spots it and he gently traces over it, a lot of marks are in the metal surface that displays the golden dragons and Drei exhales, his entire body feels like it is on fire, but he whispers: “I kept it all those years...just like you told me too...”

“I am surprised to say the least”, Saint says and then very gently opens the Bond up, takes it in his hands and looks over it, before he looks at Drei and a smile appears on his face.

“But I think a reward is long overdue”

Drei almost moans as the metallic fingers sneak underneath his clothes and trace the muscles on his stomach, before Saint simply removes all the clothes that Drei wears.

“You are so beautiful...”, Saint then whispers with a very soft low voice and Drei lets out a deep moan as the fire in his belly gets ignited by the voice and a deep primal need flares up in his body.

“S-Saint...”

The Titan looks right into his orange glowing eyes and has a soft smile on his face.

“I know only very little about Awoken, my sunlight. But I will take great care of you”, he then promised him and Drei's breath sped up alone at the knowledge of what those words meant. He could feel his own heart beating against his ribs, strong and steady. Heat boiled inside him, begging to be touched, begging to be able to release.

In a blue flicker both of their bodies were naked and Drei let out a surprised yelp as Geist shouted from the cockpit: “You're welcome!”

He could see Saint's Ghost for a few seconds, hovering above his shoulder, the machine blinked at him and then disappeared again in a blue shimmer.

Drei screamed in pleasure as Saint lunged down on him like a predator, the kiss was hard and everything he yearned for, fingers traced over his sensitive hot skin. The Warlock opened his mouth and moaned into the kiss, Saint let out a deep satisfied growl, grinding hard against Drei's groin.

Saint broke the kiss and then kissed and nibbled his way down to Drei's throat. Drei's own heart sped up as the synthetic lips were getting dangerously close to the special mark that every Awoken had somewhere on their body. He gasped in surprise as Saint nibbled on the mark that was on his shoulder, formed like a small diamond of black color. Letting out a deep moan he clutched onto Saint as the Titan then begun to bite down into the mark and flesh.

Drei knew only a little bit about the Awoken, things that either Petra or Zavala told him, but what he knew was that this mark was their birthmark, something that should never be destroyed or cut. Only those close to them were allowed to see it and only their mates and very intimate lovers were allowed to touch it or even bite it, like Saint just did. The area around it was very sensitive and some Awoken had animal like qualities that included a heat.

For every Awoken this was different and some had it and some didn't, but Drei had it worse, for his heat was very strong and noticeable. He wouldn't let anyone into his apartment when he had it and only Sal or Nassiz were able to enter it. Sal then took it upon himself to take care of Drei and once even brought him to his and Shaxx' apartment so that the pain the Awoken felt, would subside.  
Strangely for Sal the presence of both him and Shaxx calmed down the Awoken and after a bit of cuddling together he was very fast asleep. Since then both Titans have a special room in their apartment, built for Drei when he has his heat. Shaxx might not be making very much as a Crucible Handler but Sal helped him out and most of the materials were gifts from Nassiz or the Vanguard, who were grateful that Sal did this for the Awoken.

Growling with satisfaction Saint snuggled closer to Drei's warm body, arms wrapped around him from behind and face buried in his neck. A big blanket was over both of their bodies and the heat of Drei's body along with the deep breathes soon lulled Saint into a deep slumber.

This slumber didn't last long however, as his shoulder was gently nudged by the hand his beloved.

“Saint? We're almost at the Last City”, Drei said with a rather hoarse voice and Saint let out a discontent hum, only cuddling closer to Drei's body.

The Awoken let out a sigh, then he gathered up some void energy in his hand and unleashed it right in Saint's chest.

Gasping the Titan woke up, his optics flared up and Drei found himself pinned to the bed, his cheeks flashing with embarrassment.

“Do that again and I will have no mercy on you later”, Saint then spoke with a hard voice and a rather stern tone. One he only used when he threatens people.

“Y-Yes!”, Drei squeaked out, cursing the lust that rose up in him again together with old memories when Saint used this exact tone to make him cum.

The Titan smiled and leaned down to press a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Good, now how close are we to the City?”

“In about ten minutes we will land there”, Geist informed both of them from his position in the doorframe, then he floated into the cockpit of the ship, leaving the two alone.

Saint nodded and got up, looking down at himself he sighed.

“You don't happen to have a shower in here?”, he asked the Warlock and Drei shook his head.

“No, my ship isn't big enough to fit something like that in here. But I have one back at my- at our apartment”, he told him and Saint tilted his head.

“Our...you still life in there?”, he asked and Drei nodded.

“Y-Yeah...it was the only thing that reminded me of you and...I didn't want to sell it in case you might come back so...yeah...I still life in there. Even if it's too big for me alone. Nassiz used to sleep in the guestroom sometimes though. But now that he has a boyfriend he sleeps at his place”

“That Hunter finally got a boyfriend? I am surprised, who managed to catch the wild one? I would very much like to meet them”, Saint then asked as he put on his armor.

“Uhm...”, Drei was now a bit nervous and then took a deep breath.

“It's a Fallen Baron”, he then answered truthfully and waited for Saint to explode in his face. Fallen were their enemies and even with Mithrax working for them Saint-14 still viewed them as their enemies.

“What?”, Saint-14 looks at Drei like he just told him the Traveler was their enemy, utter disbelief on his face.

“It...it's complicated. He sneaked into their camp to...it was a bet he and I did and...yeah...but he isn't our enemy and the entire Fallen House is now fighting for us!”, Drei tried his best to either calm Saint down or to make him accept the relationship his own fireteam member had.

Saint then took a deep breathe and a soft chuckle escaped him.

“Now I want to meet them even more. A Fallen Baron working for the Last City?”, the Titan laughed and Drei let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding. He really thought that Saint would freak out over something like this.

Zavala back then had just looked at Nassiz and told him to better be ready for the day that this Fallen House will attack them. Drei still could remember exactly the words that Nassiz then said.

_“They would need a very good reason for that. And I would be on their side”_


	6. Will you....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last chapter for this small story^^  
> But don't be disappointed that this is over, the next background story will be Nassiz-8/-9.  
> Though his one will be much more darker and deal with some rather serious stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this small story just as much as I loved writing it.  
> Don't worry there will be more short stories about Saint-14 and Drei but for now this is all I want to write^^

“You did not change anything...it feels like I was never gone...”, Saint-14 stood in the doorframe to the apartment that he owned together with Drei.

The Warlock smiled at him and then gently took his hands in his own, cupped them softly, their fingers gently tracing over each other, warm skin over cold metal.

“It felt wrong to chance anything without having to ask you”, he confessed and the Titan chuckled softly, then he leaned down to him and gently kissed him.

“So...I saw that necklace around your neck~”, he then whispered in Drei's ear and nibbled on the soft skin there, a shudder crawling up the spine of Drei.

“Y-Yeah...I...uhm...I wanted to ask you if...well...”, Drei gently let go of Saint's hands and then got down on one knee, the other leg propped up to support his body weight, much like a Titan would kneel.

Then he gently lifts the necklace from his chest and it feels like a weight is being lifted from his chest. The ring was the only thing that kept him sane for the years after Saint was missing and asides from the golden Dragon bond the only thing that reminded him of the Titan, of his better half. The one he wanted to spent the rest of his life with before they were ripped so abruptly out of his life.

“Saint-14...”, shaking he held up the ring on both of his palms, looking deep into Saint's purple optics, with a deep breath he steels himself for the next part of the sentence or rather, the question.

“Would you...marry me?”, he then proposes to the Titan, like he wanted to do so many years ago.

Saint is silent for a few seconds, then he goes down on his knees, gently cupping both of Drei's hands and pulling them close to his chest.

“Yes my sunlight. Nothing would make me more happy”, he then whispers against Drei's lips, before pulling him in for a kiss, arms wrapping around the Warlocks body, pulling it close to his own.

Drei wasn't allowed to come into Sal's workshop while he and the other Titan worked on the small things that should get fixed with the body of the male Exo. They had taken a while and Drei were starting to worry about him, when Saint walked out and then just looked at him with a soft expression before he asked him to show him their apartment.

Drei could feel the heat rise up in his body, it started with a soft burning feeling in his stomach and then it took over with a deep burning heat inside his chest like a small sun was shining in his chest.

He might've be a Sunsinger, but he was never going to get used to this heat that Saint could summon inside him.

The Titan smiled and then gently took the necklace out of Drei's hands, before he placed it over his head, the ring gently clinging against his chest armor.

“So...how about we celebrate my return to the City on our way?”, he asked and Drei could feel the heat explode inside him, it reached out into his arms and legs and he was only able to smile at the Titan and nod in approval.

Saint chuckled softly and then wrapped his arms tighter around his sunlight, lifting him up and then he carried him bridal style into their bedroom.

The bed creaked softly as the two bodies lowered themselves into it and Drei shivered as the Titan rolled over him, growling deep.

They both already had taken a shower once they were in the Tower and Saint told everyone that he just wanted to get a check-up from Savalthus and to then just rest because he needed it.

Drei thought that it was all just a method for the Titan to get some rest and also to spent some more time alone with him before he had to get reacquainted with everything and also before he would catch up with everything that happened in his absence.

His thoughts got interrupted when he felt fingers tugging at his clothes and the Warlock let out a surprised gasp as his clothes were simply removed from his body. Then he could feel the all too familiar cold feeling of the Warlock Bond, that really was a collar.

He lifted up his head and allowed Saint so to close the collar behind his head. It sat there comfortable around his neck, the soft interior stroking over his delicate skin like it did the first time Saint gave him the collar and let him wear it.

A strangled gasp escapes his body as the hands grab his wrists and pin them over his bed, the familiar clicking noise of wrist shackles causes the heat to surge up in his body again and to pool together in his groin as a deep need blossomed in his stomach. A need that only Saint could fulfill.

“So many years Warlock, and yet I still know all your soft points, all your weaknesses...”, Saint whispered and Drei moaned, arched up into the touch at his stomach, heat growing more and more in his stomach.

“S-Saint...!”, he whined low and the Titan chuckled softly before he looked down on his fiancé.

“Did I allow you to talk?”, came the harsh sounding question and Drei's hips bucked, a soft whining noise escaped him and he shook his head.

Fingers captured his face and a smirk formed on the face of the Exo.

“Good, then don't talk my sunlight and I will take good care of you, just like I promised I would”, the Titan ordered him and gently traced his lower lips with the tip of his thumb, sending a shiver through Drei's entire body.

A sot hum caused him to perk up together with the fingers that were now tracing the muscles and bones on his hip and waist.

“Spread your legs for me”

The order struck a long buried side in Drei, a thing he hadn't done since the last time he and Saint had sex. And that was before the departure of the Titan.

With a deep moan he spread his legs, allowing the Exo to get a good view at his balls and pulsating hole.

Fingers traced over his thigh and then down between his legs, gently cupped the balls before they stopped at a point right behind them, gently pressing into the skin, feeling the pelvis underneath the skin and muscles.

A needy moan escaped the chest of the Warlock, who tried his best to not move himself against the fingers. He needed friction, he needed...

Cold void energy blossomed between his legs and all he could do was yell out in surprise and lust, his hips bucking and trusting down into the familiar feeling of Saint's Void-Energy.

The Exo chuckled softly and then he removed his hand, looking at Drei.

“Well you didn't really get your reward for keeping that collar of yours so safe and clean~”, the Titan said and then positioned himself over Drei's body, the optics had now a rather hungry expression inside them and Drei shivered in anticipation at what would be coming next.

He screamed out in pleasure as Saint thrusted forwards, hands holding him pinned down to the mattress and making it impossible for him to escape anywhere.

The heat exploded in his stomach, pooled in his chest and then run through his body like he was about to release his Dawnblade. But Drei knew it better, this burning hot feeling was his own desire, and Saint was the gasoline that ignited the flames.

Every thrust into him made him scream and moan, tears run over his face and he just was so lost in the sensation of being chained down, of having Saint over him, that he almost didn't catch the growled words.

“You are mine. My Sunlight. No one else will ever claim you!”, a rather hard deep thrust made it clear that Saint was meaning what he said and Drei could only gasp in both surprise and pleasure.

“Nothing will ever separate us again, my light, I promise”

The words were like a warm fire in a cold night, a soothing cold over a throbbing pain.

Arms wrapped themselves around his torso and Drei inhaled, then he let out a surprised gasps as Saint begun to thrust faster into him, searching for that one sweep spot that would make the Awoken scream in lust.

When he hit it, Drei saw stars and he screamed Saint's name, everything that hold him back was suddenly gone and he just begun to beg for the Titan to fuck him harder, to not hold back and to just fuck him mindless.

From the harder thrusts he could feel that Saint, this one time, would oblige and follow his words. He winced as one hand wrapped around his throbbing hard cock and begun to pump it merciless in the rhythm of the hard thrusts.

Heat pooled between his legs and he could feel that it wouldn't take long for him to come.

Saint must've been close to his own orgasm too, because he speed up his own thrusts and then leaned down to were Drei's birthmark was.

Drei felt like the pleasure ripped him apart as the hard metal pressed into the diamond shaped black mark, scraping over it and making him feel like he was just made out of heat and lust.

He couldn't even hear his own loud scream, nor the deep growl as Saint came deep inside him.

Breathing heavy he looked up at the Titan as he felt something rather...odd....

Saint chuckled and then muttered into Drei's ear: “Sal told me about those new upgrades for Exos and I wanted to test them out, since he told that Awoken with heavy heats had designed those~”

Drei was only able to let out a deep satisfied moan as he could feel the knot inside his ass, preventing any cum from leaking out of him. The soft pulsating sensation was doing the rest and all he could do was moan in satisfaction as that deep primal hunger in him was finally satisfied, his entire body shivered in pleasure and he could feel his own cock twitch a bit too, to spent to come again.

He could hear the soft clicking noise from the handcuffs and then his arms fell down onto the mattress, he was too relaxed to move himself and the strange heat in his gut was finally disappearing, just like it always did when his heat was over, but this time it was different, this time he didn't feel like someone was pulling out a searing hot iron, but rather like warm liquid was dissipating from his stomach due to a warm ray of sunshine heating up his skin.

And it felt so good.


End file.
